To See the True World
by 34-63 percent truth
Summary: Based upon the story, "To See the World". Remember all those times when something, well, "Adult" could happen? well, as it turns out, they did, and the author wanted to censor them for others. Here is the truth, written as it happens. Rated M for Lemon content.
1. Kiara's Dogpile

(Author's Note: I am writing, well, adult-themed parts and pieces of Nanoman94's story, To See the World. I will write these chapters as "3.5" or "15.5", you get the idea. If you haven't read his story up to that point, you will not understand mine. So, I guess I've kept you from the story long enough. Here we go! ~Truth)

Chapter .5  
Kiara's Perspective

I was walking through the forest, looking for a berry bush to help with my appetite. My blue hair swayed gently as I walked, the orange horns keeping it mostly in place. I soon spotted what I wanted, an Oran bush just behind a few trees. The berries were small, round and blue, and smelled like honey when I put one to my nose. I opened my mouth, and enjoyed the flavor and dry texture of the berries.

I felt full after my third berry. I haven't eaten much, not since I was thrown out of the den. My parents and siblings shunned me for my differently colored hair, and my orange horns and eyes. "It's just not normal for a young Ralts," I heard my mother say.

I've made a nice living for myself, taking shelter in a cave behind a small waterfall. It's not much, but a small grass nest, a decent spot away from predators or evil Pokémon, and it was good enough. On such a full stomach, however, and so late in the day, I felt sleepy thinking of my den. I passed out under the bush, too tired to move. It would be the biggest mistake I've made in my life.

I woke up an hour later, judging by the position of the sun. I was being poked with a paw. It belonged to a poocheyna, who reeled back when he saw me move. "Hey, guys, it is alive!" he said, and I saw five more of them appear from the shrubbery. They all looked at me with hungry eyes, and I knew I couldn't fight them- my only attack move was confusion, which would be useless on the dark-types.

"Uhh, hello…" I cautiously said.

"Hello, little Ralts," one of them said. He walked forward, a slightly bigger male than the rest. A scar lay over his right eye, probably from a pidgey claw. He must be the pack leader. "Do you know just how far in our territory you are?" his voice was deep, and powerful. I knew I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Umm… no, I don't; I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your territory…" one of the other pack members cut me off, however.

"Boss, there are oran cores over here. The Ralts was eating our food!" he exclaimed. Several jeers of anger followed. The leader silenced them.

"Did you eat these berries?" he asked me.

"Well, yes… I was really hungry…" I responded.

"Well, that's okay." The rest of his pack was confused as much as I was from his statement.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. We'll just have to take them back by ripping you open!" he howled, as did his pack, and I took the opportunity to run. I couldn't hope to get away, I had to outsmart them. I ducked behind a tree while I ran, but I climbed up the gnarled bark instead of running more or hiding behind it. I hid myself in the branches, looking down as they circled the base of the tree, sniffing for my scent.

One of them looked up, and instantly screamed, "There it is!" curse my damn blue hair. If I was a normal-colored Ralts, I could blend in with the leaves easier. Hell, my parents wouldn't have thrown me out if I was normal! A shadow ball flew up, missing me by inches. A second one hit the branch I sat on, knocking both it and me to the ground. I started to get up and run, but a poocheyna placed his paw on my dress, preventing me from running.

"Let me go! I'm sorry!" I screamed in terror. They didn't have to use Mean Look- I was already petrified with fear. I looked into the poochyna's eyes as he stared me down, finding malice, but a small hint of curiosity.

"Boss, something doesn't seem right…" He called over to the scar-faced leader. He pawed over, sniffing the air.

"What don't you see right, Fang? You caught it. You've earned the right to kill it." The leader said. I squealed in fear, scared for my life.

"Boss, our rules… I think killing this Ralts would go against them." I lapsed in my fear-induced squealing, hopeful.

"Oh, just rip the damn dress off. If you can't tell the gender when it's on, then rip the fabric off the stupid human-pretender." The leader said, holding my head. It was true- certain species of Pokémon, including mine, were so much like humans that we wear clothes. There are others, but the Ralts evolution chain is the best-known for the feature.

"Alright boss." The poocheyna named Fang said. He dug his claws in the fabric of my dress, and ripped across it enough to look in. I blushed a mad red when I knew he looked at my crotch. "Boss, the Ralts is a girl. Killing her is against our code."

I sighed a deep relief as both poocheyna got off me. I was still frozen to the spot, but I managed to pull up the torn part of my clothes, covering myself as best I could. "So, you're not going to kill me…?"

"No, little girl. But there will need to be a consequence; you did steal our food." The pack leader said.

"Wh-What would that be…?" I asked.

"We are a pack, and we are males. We have certain… needs."

I thought for a second, then immediately got what they were suggesting. "No! I mean, is there another way?"

"Well, you have two options. The first is, you take that little dress off and service us," I didn't like the sound of that one. "Or you run, we catch you, rip off your clothes, and do it ourselves. Which one, little girl?"

"Umm…" I bolted without a moment's notice. I ran faster than I ever did before, sure that I could get away. What I didn't account for, however, was my dress's rip falling far enough for my leg to slide through it. I tripped, ripping the fabric more, causing it to simply rip off me as I tumbled over. A large, furry paw pinned itself on my back, rendering me unable to move.

"You've got some spice, girl," the leader said in my ear, his hot breath spilling out onto my neck. "That's good. I like them fiery." He licked my neck, sending shivers up my spine. I knew what was about to happen. And I knew I couldn't stop it.

I felt another mouth lick my back, another poocheyna. Both tongues licked me all over, coating me in their sloppy wetness. The other poocheyna licked my tender folds, and I reflexively moaned out loud. His tongue prodded my labia, pushing through them and reaching my clitoris, sending bolts of pleasure towards my brain. I ignored it as best I could- I needed to get them to stop, no matter how much the reasoning part of my mind said it was no use.

Both mouths eventually left me alone, however. I cautiously stood up, to see myself surrounded by six lustful wolves. All of them looked at me, examining my body. All of them had their manhoods unsheathed, and in plain view. "Fang," the leader said. "You caught her first. You may have first rights to her."

"Thank you, leader," the poocheyna in front of me said. He walked up to me, towering his head above me. "Lay down on your back." He commanded. When I refused, he used slash on me, knocking me into his intended position. He placed his large paws on my shoulders, pinning me down helplessly. He licked my cheek, dragging my flesh along with his tongue.

"Please, don't do this," I said. "I'll do anything, just not this."

"Too late, my flower," he said, pressing his manhood against my folds. It was an intense pressure, and he slid in the head of his cock, stretching my walls a bit. "Oh? Not a virgin, are we? Someone's dirtier than they look." In reality, I am a virgin; it's just that I broke my hymen moons ago when I fell wrong off a hill. I wasn't about to let him know that, though.

He pushed in more, and I screamed out in pain. I've never had anything that big in there before- no, I've never had _anything _in there before! He licked my neck while he slid in, until he had half his manhood in me. He then clamped his jaws around my neck, not hard, but hard enough that I would cut myself on his fangs if I moved.

I moaned loudly as he pulled out a little, then plunged back in. He repeated this movement- in, out, in, out. He picked up speed, not caring how much pain I was in. he stopped again, at the same length he was at before, and pushed more in. more and more, until I felt him deeper in me.

"Stop! You're in my womb!" I screamed. I could feel his cock inside my womb, past my cervix. He started his motion again, but I had to admit that the pain was wearing off. I moaned in pure pleasure, but I was a novice at this. I felt a pressure build up inside me. It got bigger, and bigger, until it happened.

My first climax.

I involuntarily clenched my muscles, gripping the manhood inside of me. Juices flowed out of my flower, spilling out onto the ground. He didn't stop, however. He kept going until he lifted his head up to howl at the sky, and I felt his manhood throb. Instantly, I felt thick streams of semen enter me, filling my womb. Three thick streams entered me, spilling out from filling me up. He pulled out of me and flopped onto the ground, exhausted. The juices in me flowed out slowly, and I felt all of them as they exited.

"I'm next." The leader said.

I managed to scream. A cry for help. "Someone, Anyone, Help!" I screamed. The leader walked over and clamped his hand on my mouth. However, before he could say something back, a figure emerged from the bushes. It was a human, with green hair and black clothing, trimmed with red.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said. The poocheyna, frightened, scattered in an attempt to get away. I laid on the ground, unable to move. He walked over, and crouched above me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes… but how… can you understand me..?"

"I was born with the gift, but never mind that now. Let's get you cleaned up." He picked me up, and brought me back to the human settlement he was from. He cleaned me up, got me a new dress from the Pokémon research lab (They apparently had an elderly Gardevoir there who helped in cases like mine.) He offered for me to join him, to travel the world.

I said yes.

(Weeeeeeeeel, how'd 'yall like it? Anyhow, leave a comment, pm me, whatever you do, or ignore me. I'm planning on doing more, so don't worry, all of you who get off to this stuff. Nanoman94, if you're reading this, which I bet you aren't, I hope I did well with your characters. Sorry for the rushed ending, pressed for time at school and home. Clean your keyboards regularly! ~Truth)


	2. May's Experimentaion

Chapter 7.5

(May's point of view)

Well, Zack had just beaten my father and earned the Balance Badge. We partied a little that night, to congratulate him. We ate cake, baked from scratch by yours truly, and even watched several famous Pokémon trainer's battles, so Zack and I could learn some strategies. The one I found to be the most interesting was Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, using her garchomp to defeat Elite Four member Caitlin's Gallade. Well, I mean, it was interesting to see how long Caitlin could hold up- Cynthia was a champion, after all.

Afterwards, my dad led Zack to his room in the building, while Max ran off to his. My room was at the end of the hall on the right, far from the others. My dad wanted me to have the most privacy, since I was the only girl in the building, minus the Pokémon. I headed into it, locking the door behind me. I walked around my pink-colored room, headed for the closet.

I opened the door, revealing a mirror on the inside. "Well, I'm beat. Might as well head to bed." I said to myself. I untied my bandana, letting my long, brown hair flow down my back. Next, I removed my sneakers, and the socks that went with them. I carefully slid out of my shirt, letting my breasts jiggle a little from the confines of my bra.

My shorts followed my shirt onto the floor, revealing my navy blue panties, which matched the bra. I reached into the closet, and pulled out a light blue nightdress, pulling it over myself. I reminded myself it would be a while before we reached the next town, so I piled a few stacks of clothes I would place in my bag.

I placed Torchic's Pokéball on my nightstand, and turned off the lamp. I crawled into my bed, pulling the covers over my body. It was an exhausting day, and I drifted off to sleep in no time…

I woke up in the middle of the night, due to a strange feeling. I tried to place it, but I wasn't sure what it was. Moving the covers, I then saw what the problem was. Torchic, who let herself out of her Pokéball, was curled up asleep in my lap, rubbing up against me. Her feathers tickled my thighs, but also touched my private area. It felt kind of good, actually.

Control slipped away from me as my hips moved, rubbing against Torchic's feathers. She still slept soundly, and I felt like I needed this feeling, it felt so good. I lifted up my dress carefully, placing my Pokémon in between my legs, grinding my vagina against her. It wasn't until I heard the small chirp of surprise did I stop. I looked, and Torchic was awake, and horribly confused as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Torchic, but I, well…" she hushed me up by chirping the name of her species. What surprised me, however, was the shy look she was giving me. She grabbed my dress with her beak, and tried to take it off. I helped her take off the article of clothing, and she hopped close to my crotch, grabbing my panties next.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was feeling this attracted to a Pokémon, and I was allowing it? _Yes, May, you are. Now take your underwear off and have a good time, _A voice said inside my head. A voice I decided to obey. My bra and panties fell to the floor, and Torchic cooed when she saw my exposed pussy. She pressed her beak to my lower lips, parting them a little. I moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation.

Torchic stuck her tongue out inside me, licking my insides. I moaned and clutched my chest, kneading the mounds of flesh located there. Torchic let out a small 'eep!' as I clenched my thighs on instinct. I apologized to her, and she resumed her treatment. I felt a small shiver of pleasure, then a larger one, during my orgasm that followed. Torchic lapped up my juices, then hopped up near my face.

"What now, Torchic?" I asked. She chirped as I saw her spread her little legs open, revealing her small, feather-lined pussy. She must want the same treatment. I cautiously licked her folds, hearing her moan. Her feathers tickled my tongue, and I giggled a little. I pressed my tongue forward with more force, getting it a little ways inside her. She tasted kind of spicy, to be honest. Maybe it's because she's a fire type?

I felt her body convulse, and she came hard on my tongue, squeezing it while giving off lots of hot fluid. I licked most of it up, the spiciness invigorating me. Torchic flopped on the bed, and rested while I did the same. After a little bit, however, she got up, and hopped off the bed, towards the door. "What are you doing, Torchic?" I asked. She simply chirped and hopped away.

She returned a little ways later with a Pokéball in her beak, a quick ball to be exact. I knew it to be Rex's. She nudged it towards me, and I think she wanted me to open it. I did, not knowing what would happen.

(Now it's Rex's perspective, Pokémon translation mode activated.)

I was released out of my Pokéball. What the hell could Zack want at this hour? However, before I could say anything, I realized it wasn't Zack who let me out. It was May, and I noticed pretty quickly she was nude. As an aura Pokémon, I held my hormones back best I could. However, a voice spoke, not May's.

{Hey, handsome, wanna have a little fun?} the female voice said. Behind me was Torchic, May's starter. I couldn't believe my ears- she wanted to do what with me? I mean, if it did turn to sex, I wouldn't refuse. I mean, I did have a crush on the feathered fire-type, but…

"C'mon, Rex, let's enjoy tonight," I heard May say. Torchic was at my side in seconds, rubbing up against me. This was too much for me to handle, and my cock started to slip out of its sheath. The human girl touched it gently, caressing my manhood as it emerged. Torchic licked my shaft, and I felt her tongue to be heaven, while May's hand was like silk.

{Ah, I wasn't expecting this…} I said.

{Just go with it, Rex. For tonight, I'm yours. Maybe after tonight as well…} Torchic replied, licking the tip of my cock. May used her free hand to mess with her breasts, and that sight turned me on. Torchic climbed on top of her trainer, lining up their pussies on top of each other. I decided to go for the trainer first, all inhibitions gone at this point.

Now, I compared the size of each of us. Torchic was up to my shoulder in height, and I came up to May's waist. I prodded May's lower lips with my manhood, receiving moans in return. I pushed in, enjoying the warm sensation. I licked Torchic's folds while I pressed deeper into May, my crush chirping in delight.

"Ah, Rex, faster, please…" May moaned, and who was I to refuse? I sped up my thrusts, feeling her vagina contract around my cock. I also licked Torchic faster, loving the pleasured cries of the females I was with. It wasn't long before May came, squeezing her muscles around my cock and coating me in slick vaginal fluids.

{Your turn, cutie,} I said to Torchic. I pulled out of May slowly, and my cock was then pushed against the tighter lips of Torchic's pussy. May had actually passed out, and it made Torchic and I hornier, thinking that we were going to do it on top of her unconscious trainer.

{So big…} Torchic said, as I pushed in farther. My cock pushed through her Hymen, taking her innocence. She cried out in pain, but I quieted her down by kissing her beak. I went faster inside of her, as fast as I could go in time. She climaxed soon, probably from my earlier licking.

{I'm gonna cum,} I said, warning her.

{Inside me, please,} She replied. I released my load inside of her, shooting my thick streams of semen inside of her womanhood. She had enough, and followed the same action as her trainer. I myself was satisfied, and decided it wouldn't be that bad to sleep in the feathers of my love.

(Note of the Author: I bet none of you were expecting that match-up! I'm going to try to update every weekend from now on, but if I can't, I can't. See you all next week, and clean your keyboards regularly! ~Truth)


	3. Pandora's Cabin Fever

Chapter 12.5  
(Pandora's point of view)

Hello, readers. Yes, I'm talking to you, behind the computer, phone, or tablet screen. Hell, I don't care what you're viewing this through, just listen up. You know me as Pandora the Bitch, always indifferent to others. While that wasn't always true, I was like that for most of my life.

Now, I understand that you people are reading this story just for the lemons and to get off on furry sex. Since I qualify as a main character in this story, I have to have a yiffy chapter somehow. But unlike the previous two chapters, this one actually happened, well before I met Zack, Kiara, and the others. Let's go back in time about five years. The location- just north of Hoenn's only volcano.

(T-T-T-Time Warp!)

The soot felt good between my claws. The mountain air was clean and fresh for the time being, until the next eruption. It was here my kind, the Absol, truly belonged. True, part of it has to do with our reputation as the Disaster Pokémon, but a large part of it is our solitary nature. I myself was here to track down a certain human, one who claimed to know the whereabouts of Abita, the shiny Absol who ruined my life. More on that guy later, though.

"Machamp, focus blast!" I heard behind me. Turning, I saw the four-armed Pokémon launch a sphere of reddish energy at me, his trainer not far behind. The trainer was old, I could tell by his cane and his long, gray beard. Why can't humans stay the same appearance through their lives, like us non-evolving Pokémon? I'd stick with my flawless form, thank you.

I jumped over the resulting blast, launching a psycho cut in response. My sickle-shaped horn glowed pink, and the beam of energy struck the opponent in his chest. "Machamp, close combat!" I knew I'd be fucked if I got hit by that, I knew my limitations. I jumped into a nearby tree, moving away from the attacking fighting-type.

"I'd call that a nice try, but I really think it wasn't." I said out loud, grabbing the trainer's attention.

"You can talk?" He squeaked out in surprise.

"Obviously. The name's Pandora, if you don't mind."

"Pandora! You must be the one I heard about, he young woman who's tracking down Abita! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I didn't have a chance to, thanks to you and Mr. Steroids."

"My name is Solren, please excuse my rudeness. Machamp, don't attack her, she's a guest. Please, Pandora, come down and inside my home. We can talk there." I jumped down from my branch, the volcanic soot forming a cloud around me, dusting my fur gray. Solren, as he called himself, led me to a small, humble shack in the middle of Arceus-damned nowhere.

"This is your home? I expected more."

"Girl, I live alone in the mountains. This is the best I can have." Inside, he fixed up a cup of tea for me, him, Machamp, and his other Pokémon- a lopunny who apparently didn't leave the shack much. "So, I can tell you where Abita was last seen, but, well…"

"Let me guess. You're a stingy old man who needs payment."

"Well, yes. But my payment will be… you."

"Um, excuse me? You mean, as in mating?"

"Yes, indeed. You and us three have a little fun, and I tell you where he is afterwards."

I took a sip of the tea before responding. "How about I make a counter-offer? You tell me where Abita went, and I won't cut off what makes you a man."

"I had a feeling you'd respond like that. It's a good thing you're the only one who drank the tea." He laughed, and I indeed began to feel drowsy.

"What… fuck… you…" I got out of my mouth, before I passed out.

"Wakey, wakey, Dark Queen." I heard. I slowly opened my eyes, to see I was facing the ceiling of the shack. I felt my limbs bound, as was my head so I couldn't use my attacks. I looked as much as I could, and I saw Machamp nearby, manhood out and visible. To the left, straight in front of me, the old trainer Solren sat nude, Lopunny giving oral treatment to his cock.

Now, he looked old before, but apparently that was a ruse. He wasn't the old hermit who lived here after all. He was barely twenty, I could tell. He had taken off the fake beard. He dropped the accent of an older gentleman as soon as he spoke. "Happy to see you awake. Lopunny, girl, why don't you give Machamp some attention? I need to entertain our guest." The female normal-type moved over to the larger Pokémon, and hooked her mouth to his manhood. Whore.

"You do know that I'm going to kill you for this, right?" I said.

"You'll never have the chance, girl." Solren said as he raced his hands through my fur. He teased my nipples when he found them under the coat, making me moan involuntarily. "someone likes this."

"Not even in your dreams." I responded, which got me a slap to my crotch. Guys may say that only they get hurt like that, but a girl feels it all the same too. He pinched my skin, rubbed my legs. What pissed me off wasn't so much he was doing this. What pissed me off was that I couldn't kill him for doing so, no matter how hard I struggled.

He straddled my hips, his cock poking against my womanhood. His attachment was at least seven inches from what I could see. He pressed against my folds, my body telling me it was a good feeling. But I knew better. "Wait… wait!" I said, panting out the words.

"What is it, lovely Pandora?" He said, licking my face.

"I know I'm not getting out of this soon, and not without having your cock in me. Much as I hate to admit it, this is going to happen. As such, I'd like to say that you're an asshole, and I swear to make you my target after Abita."

"Ha, I love your attitude, Pandora. But I'm not waiting any more, I'm headed on in!" he pressed against me a little harder, getting his cockhead in me. He pushed farther, and farther, going past where a hymen should have been. Before you ask, yes, this is my first time. Yes, I was born without a hymen, like some girls are.

"Ah… big… hurts…" I panted out, not being able to form complete phrases. I saw that Lopunny had bent over the bed, Machamp placing his cock in her hole. Lopunny moved forward, her lips out to kiss my cheek. Her wet mouth, coated with some of the larger Pokémon's semen, placed its lips on my face, smearing semen and saliva on my visage.

Meanwhile, the human was halfway in me. By that, I mean halfway down my tunnel, not half of his cock in me- he wasn't at that point yet. He stretched out my walls, causing pain and pleasure to hit me together. I lost control of my body- I could feel everything, but control nothing as my hips moved on their own against his thrusts.

"Hey, Lopunny, could you move to be on her? Let's get it hotter in here." The female bunny moved onto my body, her pussy in my face. If she was expecting a licking, she won't get one. I may be in the middle of rape, but I'm not turning bi just because of that. However, she wasn't afraid to, as I felt her tongue lap at my clitoris, causing my body to shudder with pleasure, and I heard my own moans fill the air.

Machamp dove back into the bunny's pussy, his balls hitting my face with each thrust. Solren increased his pace, and my body couldn't take any more. I climaxed, spilling my fluids over the bed sheets and Lopunny's mouth, gripping the shaft in my vagina. Solren came almost as soon as I did, and I felt his seed infiltrate me, filling me. He pulled out, and Lopunny licked the juices out, mine and his.

Machamp pulled out of Lopunny, leaving her to rub her folds to finish. He saw his chance, and moved around to my crotch, his larger and thicker manhood stretching my pussy more than I thought was possible. He grabbed Lopunny, two of his hands supporting her in an upright position, her cunt on my mouth. One of his two lower hands groped at her chest, while the other caressed her womanhood, occasionally sticking a finger in my mouth to make me taste her.

I was beyond speech at this point. The time blurred- I barely remembered what happened. All I know is that they didn't stop, and I had both males cum in me multiple times, in both holes. I was also practically covered in the cum of three other beings, sticking my fur together. I lost consciousness, and I swear they were still fucking me after that.

I awoke in the middle of the volcanic forest, still covered in the cum of my rapists. I was no longer bound, but I couldn't place my surroundings. So, I made a new checklist for myself:

One, wait a bit. I can hardly move right now.

Two, find a hot spring or lake. I need to clean myself off before other males get the wrong idea.

Three, find and kill those three. They'll pay.

(Back to the future.)

And so, that's that. I hope you people had enjoyed the tale of a helpless girl's rape as much as the rapists did. Before you say anything, yes, I did kill them. The lopunny was the first to go- the little whore was following me and tried to seduce me in the lake I cleaned myself off in. The Machamp was harder, but I disemboweled him.

The human… well, I was going to say everything, but it's a little graphic. Let's just say it involves cutting something off and choking him to death with it. I resolved to not trust shady hermits in mountains after that.

(Top Secret Message from Truth: I decided to post this week's chapter a little early, so I hope you liked it. Next week, I'll use a certain blue-haired girl again, but who is with her..? ~Truth)


	4. kiara's Alone Time

Chapter 14.5  
Kiara's viewpoint

(Note: this chapter happens during chapter 14, not after or before it. Also, anything in italics is inside of Kiara's imagination.)

I walked calmly into the forest just outside of the town. I forget what it was called, human names confuse me. To us Pokémon, it's just "Forest near lonely mountain," or "Watering hole." Simpler, more common names. I liked that better than the human way of naming places.

I wanted to be alone today. I told Zack so right before I left the Pokémon Center. He didn't ask why, and that was good. I'd hate to have to lie to him. Especially since I started having… urges. I'm embarrassed to say it, but I've grown attached to my trainer, and not in the usual way for a human and a Pokémon. I loved him, simple as that.

Whenever I thought about him, it would turn to the same question: does he love me back? That simple, five word question bugs me to no end, and I know I just can't ask him. I mean, it would probably be silly.

_{Hey, Zack, do you love me?}_

_ {Uhh… what?} He said with a confused look on his face._

_ {I mean, do you love me… like you would a human girl?}_

_ {I… what the hell? What kind of question is that?}_

…yeah, probably not a good idea. However, my body still urged for a mate, and my heart said Zack. My brain put the two together, and viola, my love for him bloomed. I mean, he's nice, charming, brave…

I shook my head, to get those thoughts out of my head. At least for now. I followed a small dirt path in the woods, one I knew to lead to a hot spring a few miles north. I could tell because of the footprints on the path- it's a Pokémon thing.

It was midday when my Kirlia body made it to the hot spring. To my luck, nobody was soaking in the warm water now, which left me all alone. I spied a little outcrop of rock near the center, and my curiosity taking over; I jumped over to it, avoiding the water by hopping on small rocks poking out of the surface. The outcrop of rock held a small opening in the top, hidden unless you were standing on it. I was glad at my discovery, and hopped in.

The small grotto inside was pleasant, and even had a little area that was not under the steaming water. I landed on that outcropping of dry rock, and I thought a small dip in the water would calm down my urges and relax me a little. I took off my shirt-skirt top piece of a Kirlia, laying it down on the ground gently. My pants slid off next, exposing the rest of my body as I placed the clothing article on the shirt.

The water was warm and relaxing, and I eagerly slid into the water. I sat down in it, and the liquid's level was up to my neck, the perfect height. For a time, I liked the feeling, and I thought of nothing else.

Until, of course, my mind went back to Zack. I thought about what would happen if he said yes…

_{Zack, do you love me?}_

_ {I… uhh… what?}_

_ {I mean, do you love me… like you would a human girl?}_

_ {I thought I would have to ask you.}_

_ {R-Really?}_

_ {Kiara, I love you, and I thought I would be too shy to tell you. You made that part easy for me.} he leaned down, and picked me up, embracing me in a hug as we locked lips for the first time…_

…I found myself start to get stronger urges, but rather than fight them, I let them take over my mind, direct my hands and thoughts. My left hand went to my chest, and stroked one of my nipples, making myself feel good.

_We broke out of the kiss. {Kiara, do you..?}_

_ {Do I what?}_

_ {Want to… you know… mate?}_

_ I was blushing hard at his question, but answered {Yes, I would love that.} He carried me over to the bed in the rented room and placed me on it. He turned and walked over to the door, and locked it._

_ {Don't you have to take your clothing off?} he asked me._

_ {I'd ask you the same thing.} I responded, as I took off my clothing. He took his shirt and shorts off, leaving him in boxers. He left those on, however, as his hands took hold of me, touched me…_

I was rubbing both of my nipples now, pinching and squeezing them like the Zack in my mind was. I squeezed my whole breast, sending waves of pleasure rushing through me. {Ohh… yeah, that feels good…} I muttered to myself.

_One of his hands brushed against my womanhood, a single finger tracing in between my lower lips. He rubbed his hand all over my crotch, pleasuring it as he kissed my left nipple, nibbling on the soft flesh. I moaned out his name, loving his feelings._

I was rubbing my own womanhood, pressing my lips apart with both hands.

_I spread open my pussy lips, inviting him down. His mouth went down, licking down my stomach on the way. He licked around my folds, jolting me with pleasure. I moaned loudly, much to his pleasure. He licked my vagina, sticking his tongue in and out of the tender, pink flesh._

_ {Oh, Zack, stop teasing me…} I murmured out in between moans._

_ {Alright, Kiara. Do you want me to go all the way?} he lifted his head up to mine, looking deep into my eyes. I nodded, that being as much as I could do. {Alright, then…} He kissed me, placing his tongue on mine, as I felt an object touch my lower lips._

{Yeah… so good…} I whispered to myself. My left hand gave my pussy some well-needed attention, while the right squeezed my breasts. The hot water of the spring heightened my arousal, and I wasn't stopping.

_I felt him enter me, his tongue in my mouth to comfort me. His manhood slid inside perfectly, stretching my walls just enough for pleasure, but not enough for pain. {Zack, it's so big…} I said, pulling my mouth away from his._

_ {And you're really tight, Kiara…} he panted as he started to pump in and out of me. I felt like I was in heaven, and I never wanted this feeling to end…_

I was sticking a finger in my vagina now, pumping it in and out. I knew it wasn't as big as any cock (well maybe a Unova Pokémon…), but it was all I had with me. I was rubbing my clit while pumping the finger in and out… I wasn't going to last much longer…

_{Zack, I'm going to cum soon…} I screamed out loud. I was feeling the pleasure build up, and I was holding it in as long as I could._

_ {Me too, Kiara. Tell me when you're going to…} Zack said, increasing his pace. He grabbed a tit and massaged it, adding to my pleasure. _

_ {I can't hold it anymore!} I screamed, _

_C_u_m_m_i_n_g _h_a_r_d_…

_Onto his cock…_

In the waters of the hot spring…

_Feeling his seed burst forth within me, filling me up…_

Feeling the waters of the spring rushing into my open vagina, filling up my womb…

_I_t _w_a_s _a _g_r_e_a_t _d_a_y.

(Note from Truth: and there you have it, folks. I wanted to put this one up on Saturday, but my little sister took my laptop and hid it. I got it back from her after I unleashed enough rage to match a PMS-ing Charizard. And only half of that applied to me *Giggles.* see you next weekend, and don't forget to clean those keyboards! ~Truth)


	5. May's Second Night

Chapter 16.5  
May's Viewpoint

Hayley was a great addition to our little group. I knew Max would have fun travelling with her, and with a trainer like Zack to help him along will benefit him greatly. I glanced at the two of them as I entered my tent, both bodies sound asleep in blankets. I zipped up my tent, making sure that nobody could see in, and changed into my nightdress.

However, I had woken up in the middle of the night. My Pokégear clock read that it wasn't even midnight yet. What woke me up from my slumber was combusken, my faithful partner who had evolved not long ago. She was poking my side gently, wanting to wake me up without alarming me.

"Is something wrong, girl?" I asked her. She shook her head 'no,' but still looked worried. I sat up, and brought the fire/fighting type onto my lap. I petted her head, running my fingers through her feathers. "You know, Zack and Max have nicknamed their Pokémon, would you like one?"

"Busken! Com!" she said, obviously interested in the idea.

"Hmm… then what would be a good name for you…" I sat and thought for a while, softly stroking my Pokémon's head. "I know- how about Blaze? It fits perfectly, right?"

"Combusken!" Blaze said, agreeing. I saw her mood lift a little, but then she sat like she did before, slightly gloomy.

"What's wrong, Blaze? Don't be afraid to tell me what's up."

She took one of my hands and, rather forwardly, placed it on her leg, near her crotch. She sighed a little, wanting me to understand.

"Oh, you remember that night, don't you? You want to do that again?" she nodded her head and smiled. "Alright, but let's leave camp. We don't want to wake up anyone else, right?" Blaze nodded, and I slowly and quietly unzipped my tent, sneaking away from camp in my nightdress.

Blaze took me by the hand, and led me around the forest, trying to find a secluded spot. We eventually found a small cave, not too deep, and decided it would be a good spot to have a little fun. I had brought a sleeping bag with us- we could unzip it for a decent spot to do this on.

I did so as Blaze watched, twitching her arms slightly. When I was done rolling it out, I sat in its center, removing my dress. Underneath I wore a dark blue pair of panties. Since I was in a nightdress, and I was going to sleep, I had no bra on to go with the panties. Blaze crawled up to me, placing a hand on my left breast.

"Oh, Blaze, you're eager, aren't you?" I teased, placing a hand on my Pokémon's rear. I squeezed it slightly, earning a small moan from her. A little lower I found her slit, already dripping with juice. She must have been sexually frustrated for who-knows how long. I'll admit, though- I've only ever done this one other time, and it was with her.

She pecked my breast with her tongue, licking around and over my nipple. In return, I slid a finger over her vagina to get more moans from her. My other hand went against her chest, feeling her small breasts that normally hid under her feathers. Blaze gently pecked my nipple with her beak, causing me to jump a little in surprise. I looked down at her, and she was pointing to my panties.

"You want me to take those off too, huh?" I asked. She shook her head, and before I could react, had darted her head down to cut the strings holding it to my body with her sharp beak. The fabric fell off, revealing my glistening womanhood. Blaze instantly moved her tongue to it, licking around it.

"Oh, yeah, Blaze… that feels good…" I laid back, groping my breasts as she lapped at my folds. Her tongue danced inside of me, making sure to hit every side of my walls. However, she pulled her tongue out before long. I looked down, and saw her reach her hand up to my crotch. She traced my lower lips with her claw, stimulating me.

She pressed that claw against my opening, and slid it in. The claw was long, too. She licked above it, where my clit is located. In my mind, I lost myself in bliss from her treatment. When I came, she eagerly lapped up my juices, loving them. She stuck the claw she used in my mouth, and I tasted myself for the first time. I tasted sweet, like sugar, as opposed to her spiciness.

"Blaze, that felt great. But it's your turn now," I said. I pounced on her, getting her body below mine. My tongue flicked from my mouth, headed south on her body. I ran it over her folds, tasting her juices for the second time. I lapped at her lower lips over and over, winning moans from her in return.

My tongue found her clit, and the tiny nub of nerves was the center of my licking. One of my hands spread her vagina wide, while the other pushed its index finger inside. "Combusken!" I heard her scream out, as her tight, hot walls clenched around my finger.

I pumped my digit in and out of her, letting her enjoy it as much as she could. However, she soon pressed her hands against me, trying to push me off…

(Blaze's point of view now. Pokédex translation mode activated.)

Dear Arceus above, this felt divine! My own trainer was mating with me, still having the energy to do so after I pleasured her. Her finger sent waves of ectasy through me, and I loved every second. But, wait, what was that?

{I told you tricking that Dunsparce wouldn't have been a good idea.} I heard a voice say.

A second voice stated, {Well, how was I supposed to know that a Tepig and an Axew would show up to help him, as well as Miss Verizion herself!}

I panicked, and tried to push May off of me so we could run away before we were caught. However, due to the pleasure she was giving me, I came before I could, and that drained enough of my strength so I couldn't do much, let alone run.

{I mean, of course it wasn't your fault, but in the future- what in Arceus's name?} I saw the origin of the voices. Two Pawniard had appeared. This was apparently their cave.

{Uhh… hey, boys…} I murmured towards them. May had turned to look, and covered up her breasts and pussy faster than a Pikachu's volt tackle.

{Blade, did we somehow get two girls to appear in our den, both horny as hell?} the one on the left said.

{Razor, I think we did.} he stepped forward to us, as well as his twin. {Listen up, girls, we're the Pawniard Brothers. We'll let you go, well, if you can relieve some of our stress.}

May turned to me, to ask what they meant. All I did was nod, and lay down on my belly, legs spread open. May got the idea, and the previous interaction's aphrodisiacal effect took over as she got in the same position.

{Those are some great girls, brother!} Blade said as he walked over to May. I got Razor. I felt something poke my thighs, and I realized it was his manhood. It was pressed into me, stretching out my walls considerably.

{FUCK! This one's tight, brother!} Razor said.

{So is the human. This is the best sex we've had in a while.} his brother said. All I could do was moan in bliss as the Pawniard in me moved back and forth, considerably faster each time. I was loving every second of contact.

He came a few minutes later, ramming his cock deep inside of me and letting loose his thick, sticky semen. The feeling of his cum sent me over the edge again, and I blasted hot fire-type cum all over him.

{That was fun, ladies, but we're not done yet.} Razor said, as he switched places with his brother…

They kept us there for about two hours, nothing but sex going on in their cave. When they let us go, May and I still stayed for an extra half hour- we couldn't feel our legs. It wasn't until we got back to camp that May dove in her tent, zipped it up, and cuddled close to me for the night.

(May's point of view, the next morning.)

"Sleep well, May?" Zack asked me. I nodded, and said in reply:

"Blaze and I got in some extra… 'training' in last night, so we're still pretty tired." I looked over at my starter Pokémon, and knew that more nights like this were bound to "cum" along soon.

(Truth's Message of the Week: And another chapter with May and her loving starter. Next week: Zack, paired with who? Find out sometime next weekend. Until then, see you later my perverted fans, and don't forget to clean those keyboards! ~Truth)


	6. Two and a Half Lovers

Chapter 20.5  
(Kiara's Perspective. This chapter serves as an alternate ending to chapter 20.)

I was crying. Yes, crying. After the day we had together today, I thought Zack was finally noticing my love for him. But he wasn't. all he said to me when we got back to the cabin was, "I had a great time. Now, we'd better head back before Ace attacks Pandora and Joshua again." No, he definitely didn't notice.

And that brings you to me. I'm sitting in the front of the S.S. Wailord, one deck below the bridge so the captain doesn't notice. {Why can't I get his attention..?} I whispered, my tears staining the fabric of my dress.

{Kiara? What are you doing all the way out here?} I heard a voice say. Zack's voice. I didn't turn. I didn't face him. All I did was sit there, my face in my knees, crying. I felt his hand touch my shoulder. {What's wrong?}

{It's just… no, I can't… not to you…} I whispered.

{Tell me, Kiara, I'm here for you. No matter what.} He said, probably with a concerned look on his face.

_Now's your chance, you idiot! _My consciousness said to me. I said out loud, {It's just so difficult… to be around you…}

{Kiara, if that's how you feel… I mean, you don't have to stay with me, I never intended to force you to come with me.} Zack said, taking his hand off of my shoulder.

_Dumbass! Not like that! _{No, Zack… it's the opposite, actually…}

{Wait, so you're… interested in me?} He replied, confused.

{Yes… ever since you rescued me. Twice.} I looked up, into his yellow eyes. {I love you.}

He then did something I wouldn't have expected in a million years. He leaned forward, and kissed me. Not on the check, a full kiss on my lips. I returned the gesture, more tears falling from my eyes. These, though, were from happiness. He broke off of the kiss, looking me in my eyes. {I've been waiting to do that.}

{K-Kiss me?} I replied, slightly shocked.

{Yes. I've been… attracted to you as well, Kiara. I've loved you for the longest time, I've just… never been to sure of when or if to tell you. Knowing the feeling was mutual just gave me the courage to say it.} he stood up, reaching his hand down. {Now, how about we head back to the cabin, love? It's cold tonight, you might get sick.}

I took his hand, but replied, {But I'm a Pokémon, and you're a human. A love life between those two… it's unheard of!}

{Then we'll be the first.} he responded, placing another kiss on my lips as I stood up. I accepted it, and then walked with him down the hall inside the ship.

{Hey, Zack…} I said. He looked at me in response, saying nothing. {I'm not sure how to ask, but.. well… when a boy and a girl love each other…} he placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

{…They can choose to mate with each other?} he finished for me. {That's another thing I was too shy to ask you.}

{Could we?} I asked, blushing.

{Sure. But we can't do that in the room; imagine if Pandora woke up while we were… doing it.} he thought for a second, then turned into a downward stairwell.

{where are we going?} I asked, but he didn't respond. He just led me around turns and corners, heading downward more and more. He eventually led me down into the cargo hold, through the large stacks of boxes and crates inside. In the back was a lone room, probably used by guards.

{In here, we can. The guards don't come in here unless it's for their lunch break, so we'll be fine for a while. Tonight, actually.} he said. He closed the door behind him, and gestured to the couch that was in the room. {You asked for this, Kiara. And I'm more than willing to do anything for you, my love.}

He walked up to me, and grabbed hold of me, embracing me in his arms. {I've wanted to tell you for the longest time…} He started, but it was my turn to hush him up.

{You talk too much. Just kiss me, dummy.} He did, one more kiss to help get us in the mood. I walked back a few steps, tugging at the sleeves of my dress. He was back next to me, helping me slide them off. The top of my dress fell down, revealing my breasts, the trademark horn of my kind right in between them. The rest of it fell not too long after, and I blushed as my nude body was revealed to my lover.

{Kiara… you truly are beautiful…} I heard him say. I looked down, though, at his shorts.

{I can see 'Little Zack' thinks so too.}

{Well, I'm not one for keeping him cooped up to much longer if you are.} he said, and I ran my hands under his shirt, taking it off him as he unbuttoned his shorts and stepped out of them. I knelt down, looking straight at his plain, dark blue boxers.

{I want to show you just how much I love you, Zack.} I said, and he nodded, whispering, 'okay.' I grabbed hold of his boxers with my hands, and pulled them out, his penis bouncing out, landing on my cheek. As he stepped out of his boxers, I tentatively wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking it in a slow, rhythmic manner. I heard him moan, and I sped up a little.

{Kiara…} he moaned, my name echoing in the room. I leaned my head forward, and placed a kiss on his lower head. My lips moved farther, and my tongue stuck out… I wanted to taste him. I licked around his shaft, and he started to stroke my hair with his hand. My tongue darted back inside as I closed my mouth around his head, sucking on it.

I moved my head down a few inches, but couldn't take in more than half of him before I started to choke. I stayed above that, moving my head up and down, sucking what I could, and stroking with my hand what I couldn't.

About five minutes later, Zack was at his limit. {Kiara, I'm gonna…} he never finished his sentence. His dick did that for him, spilling his semen in my mouth. It tasted salty, but it had a subtle sweetness to it as well. I swallowed it, because I figured it would be awkward if the guards walked in and found cum on the floor. I didn't mind the taste in the long run, however.

{That felt great, Kiara.} Zack said, picking me up bridal style. {But now it's your turn.} he laid me on the couch, and crawled over me, grabbing one of my breasts. He squeezed it, and I let out an involuntary moan. I felt his hands caress my breasts, squeezing them, pinching my nipples, rubbing them against my horn…

{Zack… it feels so good…} I moaned, the last few words I could have uttered for a while. He played with my body, rubbing his hands all over, then following with his tongue. When he reached my crotch, he traced his tongue around my pussy, just barely avoiding contact with it. It drove me crazy, my body writhing in pleasure.

His tongue slid over my opening, trying to find my entrance. He found it not too long after, and his moist, muscular tongue slid into me, and moved about, hitting every wall. {Kiara, you're making the cutest face right now…} I heard him say.

{Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing…} I replied. I soon came from his pleasure, and he lapped at my juices, licking them up as I did to him…

(Someone else's point of view. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out.)

I woke up back in the cabin, where I had fallen asleep. Apparently, I roll in my sleep, and I found out now because it was the first time I've slept in a bed. I rolled right off of it and onto the floor. "Ugh, really? Oh, well, might as well climb back up." That's when I noticed an absence. I looked over at Zack's bed.

"Where's Zack and Kiara?" I asked myself. Curiosity taking over, and the fact I felt wide awake, I nudged the cabin door open with my horn, and walked out onto the deck. I sniffed around, and smelt the scents of my two companions not too far off.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself, headed down and down into the ship's hold as I followed their scents. As I got closer, I heard something.

"Gard! Gardevoir!" I heard. No mistaking it, that was Kiara. She's the only Gardevoir I've seen on this boat. Then again, I really hadn't left the cabin… I snuck my way into the guardroom, only to see Kiara and our trainer on the couch there doing-

"By Arceus… they're mating!" I whispered to myself. As much as I found it odd, I also found it fitting; they always did seem closer to each other than to anyone else. But, me seeing them like this… it did have a certain, well… arousal to it. I could feel my own folds moisten as I heard the sounds of their lovemaking. I chanced another look. I needed something.

Glancing around, I spotted a police baton, like the guards used. It was something, not designed for this, but _something_. I propped it up with my rear paws, feeling the slender tip of it touch my center. I carefully slid down on it, moaning quietly as I did so.

This wasn't anything like my time in that cabin; but it definitely felt better. I liked to pamper myself on occasion, but this is a whole new thing. As the rod slid in more, I felt more and more pleasure from it. Those two lovers had no idea I was watching them from behind a few crates, either, since they were lost in their own passion. A passion that turned me on so much…

I heard one final groan from both, signaling their climaxes. One quick glance, and Zack had passed out on an equally unconscious Kiara. I sped up a little, my own release not far off. When it did happen, I slid down as far as I could on the rod, savoring the feeling of self-pleasure. I'll have to do this more often.

When I woke up, Zack and Kiara were gone. I removed the rod from my folds, and headed up back to the main decks. People hadn't woken up yet, so I dipped into the pool quickly to clean myself off. A soiled coat doesn't become a lady, even one as un-ladylike as me. I quickly hopped into my bed back in the cabin, and pretended nothing happened when Zack asked me if I was absent the next morning.

(Message from the Author: Long time, peoples! I know, I know- it was too long of a wait. But, my computer had fried completely, and I had to wait for a few weeks of paychecks to buy a new one. So, I shall continue m work as best I can, but I am also holding off on weekly updates; it's just not in me anymore. Remember to keep your keyboards clean! ~Truth)


End file.
